


Heaven's Deadliest Weapon

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Series: A Fallen Angel & The King of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Castiel, Briefly Demon! Dean, Briefly Human! Castiel, Cas doesn't remember Dean, Castiel Dies, Castiel has no emotions, Castiel is Heaven's Deadliest Weapon, Castiel loses his memories of being human, Castiel tries to kill Dean, Dean Dies, Dean acts like he has no feelings but he really does, Dean and Castiel both come back from the dead of course, Dean and Sam were never hunters, Demon! Sam, Destiel - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, King of Hell Dean, M/M, Multi, Rebellious Gabriel, Rebellious Sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Sadness, Zachariah controls Castiel, dean cares about cas, demon king dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: Just a month after Dean's death Castiel receives a phone call from a number he doesn't recognize it. Of course, he doesn't answer. But out of curiosity, he decides to listen to the voicemail.He couldn't believe his ears; Dean had called him. Dean, who was presumed to be dead, had called him... But what the message that his dead fiance leaves him is anything but pleasant." “... Don’t try looking for me.” Dean said coldly in a hushed tone. “I don’t want to see you.” He stated.Dean cleared his throat. “Good-bye, Castiel. Move on.” And with that, the voicemail was over. "What starts out as a simple search for his dead fiance, ends bloody and leaves Castiel wondering why he couldn't have just left it alone in the first place.--AKA an AU in which Dean dies, becomes a demon, Cas finds him and Dean ends up killing Castiel.While Castiel is in Heaven Zachariah turns him into "Heavens Deadliest Weapon" and erases his memory, using him for destruction and everything bad.





	1. Chapter 1: Dean's... Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> AHAH!! Welcome to this wonderful AU I have created that started out as me being like "OH, LETS MAKE A ONE SHOT".... Yeah, it's not longer a one shot. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw (haha Heathers reference kms-) 
> 
> Anyways!! I hope you enjoy this wonderful AU, I think it's pretty darn good. At least, I hope it is.

Dean and Castiel had been engaged before everything happened. Before everything turned to shit. 

They had been happy, in love. 

The two had been inseparable. Sam had once compared them to Batman and Robin.

But now Dean was dead, and Castiel was left heartbroken and alone. 

Dean had left him completely alone in this world, without anyone. 

Castiel flinched as his phone rung. He let it go to voicemail, his head in his hands as he rubbed his eyes. In front of him sat a half empty glass of whiskey. He glared at it, frowning. 

A few minutes after his phone stopped ringing he picked it up. One new voicemail from an unknown number. 

He wasn’t particularly in the mood for anyone’s shit, but he decided anything was better than sitting there. Waiting. He didn’t even know what he was waiting for. 

Nothing, he supposed. 

He was waiting for Dean to come home. But Dean wasn’t coming home. He was never coming home ever again. He’d have to accept that fact at one point or another.

Castiel sighed as he held his phone up to his ear, deciding to listen to the voicemail he was left. 

“Hey, Cas.” It was Dean’s voice, clear as day. 

His heart hammered in his chest, his breath caught in his throat. It couldn’t be, though. Dean was dead. He had watched Dean die with his own eyes. He had witnessed Dean’s death. There was no way he was alive. 

“Now,” Dean began, letting out a small chuckle. It made Castiel feel sick to his stomach. “I know what you’re thinking, babe… ‘he’s dead! This can’t be!’, well you better believe it.” 

There was a long pause, so much so that Castiel thought the voicemail had ended. 

“... Don’t try looking for me.” Dean said coldly in a hushed tone. “I don’t want to see you.” He stated. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Good-bye, Castiel. Move on.” And with that, the voicemail was over. 

Castiel sat there in awe, staring off at the wall. Dean wasn’t dead.

Dean had called him.

Dean was alive. 

Dean… didn’t want to see him. 

Castiel let out a small laugh, rubbing a hand over his face. His presumed-dead-boyfriend was alive and he didn’t want to see him. 

What a joke. 

What an awful, comically, humored joke. 

Castiel looked back to his phone as it buzzed. 

SAM: You haven’t called in days. How you holding up?

CASTIEL: Sorry. Been busy. I’m fine. 

CASTIEL: How are you, Sam?

SAM: Okay. 

SAM: Want to get lunch tomorrow? I think we could both use the company. 

CASTIEL: Yes, that sounds nice. Meet me at the cafe on Washington ST. 

Castiel sighed heavily, setting his phone down on the table as he got up and went to lay down in the motel room bed. 

Ever since Dean’s death, he had moved into this motel room. He had found that it was quite impossible to sleep in his apartment without Dean. 

The male reached over to the bedside lamp, turning it off. He closed his eyes, despite knowing he probably wouldn’t get much sleep. He hadn’t properly slept in weeks. 

He doubted he’d be able to sleep tonight… Especially with knowing Dean was alive. And that Dean didn’t wish to see him. 

\---

“John’s finally coming back from his stupid witch hunt for Dean’s funeral…” Sam stated, staring down at his cup of coffee. “I mean, I get that he wants to avenge Mom’s killer, but that’s impossible… It happened YEARS ago. The guys long gone by now… I just-” he sighed. “I wish he would have come back before Dean… passed.”

Castiel nodded, despite not really paying much attention. He was staring out the window, watching as two men across the street were making some kind of shady deal. 

“I guess he wasn’t too happy when Dean announced he was dating a guy, either.” Sam shrugged his shoulders softly, glancing up at Castiel. 

Castiel nodded again, this time slower. He was too busy watching the guys across the street. Too out of it to listen to Sam..

“Cas?” Sam asked, getting only a nod. 

Sam sighed heavily. “Cas, dude…” he paused before reaching over and waved a hand in front of Castiel’s face. 

Castiel blinked and looked to Sam. He sighed. “... Sorry.” he apologized, frowning.   
Sam smiled a bit. “It’s fine.” He said, shrugging it off. “You seem really out of it today… Like, especially out of it. You okay?” 

Castiel paused, staring at Sam. “I…” He breathed in deeply. “I got a call from Dean last night.”

Sam blinked, frowning. “What?” He questioned, pausing. He didn’t understand. “... What do you mean you got a call from Dean?” 

Castiel frowned. “I got a call from a random number… I didn’t answer, but when I listened to the voicemail… It was Dean’s voice.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, obviously not believing him. Who would? He knew he sounded crazy. 

“Yes.” He answered confidently. “It was him. I know it was… He said… He said not to try looking for him. That he didn’t want to see me.” He looked down at the table, frowning.

“Have you been getting sleep lately?” Sam asked.

“What?” Castiel didn’t understand how this was relevant. “Uh, no… Not really.”

Sam frowned softly, leaning over the table, resting on his elbows. “... Dude… I think you just imagined it. Dean’s… Dean’s deas, Cas.” 

“No, he’s not.” Castiel blurted, glaring a bit at Sam..

“Cas-” Sam started, but Castiel cut him off. 

“He called me, Sam. He’s alive. I know he is.” He paused, getting up. “I’m gonna find him. I don’t care what he said, I’m finding him.”

“Cas, wait. Please.” Sam pleaded, but Castiel stormed out of the doors of the cafe, leaving him there alone. 

\---

Castiel searched for Dean for weeks, doing things that before now had never imagined doing. He even went as far as tapping into police databases. Until finally, he got a lead. 

A man who fit Dean’s description in North Dakota robbed and killed a man another man. 

So that’s why he was in North Dakota, standing on the corner of an alley, next to a bar, wearing a hoodie and sunglasses at 11 o’clock at night. 

Inside, he could hear men laughing and screaming in the bar, very likely drunk. 

Castiel sighed heavily, pausing as he debated. If he went in and he did find Dean, then what? 

And what if he didn’t? Then this was all for nothing; following a ridiculous trail running after someone who was dead. 

As he walked towards the doors, they opened. He stopped, staring with anticipation. 

Out walked Dean, a smirk on his face as he laughed at another male wearing a black trench coat. The two males departed, Dean saying something about meeting him back at a motel room before the other left.

The Dean looked at him, the smirk disappearing. His eyes were cold, as if they were staring right into Castiel’s soul.

Castiel gasped, watching as Dean charged him and slammed him back into the wall of the alleyway. 

“Well, well, well.” Dean sneered, leaning in close. He pressed his arm into Castiel’s throat, almost cutting off his breathing. “What do you know, you didn’t listen to me. Then again, when had you ever listened to me?” 

Castiel coughed, gasping for air as she struggled. “Dean-” He pleaded, trying to push him away. 

“You didn’t listen to me when I said we should go home, but you didn’t listen, and your stubbornness got me killed.” He spat angrily, pressing his arm even tighter against Castiel’s throat. 

Castiel thrashed wildly, feeling his throat burn and his eyes tear up. He tried to plead and beg Dean to get off, but he couldn’t speak. 

Dean scoffed. “Fuckin’ greedy bastard.” He growled, finally moving his arm so Castiel could brief. 

Castiel coughed violently, gasping for air. “... Dean…” He mumbled, tears rolling down his face as he stared at the other. It had been a month since Dean’s death. “I- I thought I would never see you again…” He muttered weakly. 

Dean rolled his eyes, frowning. “Yeah, and I wasn’t planning on seeing your ugly mug again.” He said harshly. 

He flinched a bit at the words, but ignored them. “I… I am so sorry, Dean…” He said softly, not meeting Dean’s eyes. Castiel moved to place his hands on Dean’s jacket, gripping at the leather. “... If I could I would undo everything- I would have agreed to just go home that night… I’m sorry.” 

Dean leaned in close, glaring at Castiel. “You’re sorry? Well sorry doesn’t exactly cut it, Cas. Not with this.” He said and pointed to his eyes. One minute they were a beautiful, vibrant green, and the next they were completely black. 

Castiel stared, his eyes growing wide. “What-” He shook his head as he looked at the other. “I… I don’t understand, Dean-” 

Dean cut him off, grabbing him and threw him adjacent into the other wall. “You did this to me- you’re the reason I’m like this.” He growled, stomping over and raised Castiel up off his feet, pressing him into the wall.

Castiel gasped, moving to grab the fast that was gripped at his shirt. He kicked his feet lightly, trying to make Dean let go. “I- Dean.. Please…” He pleaded, shaking his head. 

“I’m a demon, Cas.” He stated, moving his other hand to Castiel’s throat and squeezed. “The Dean you once knew, he’s gone. Long gone. Never coming back.” 

Castiel teared up again, shaking his head. “No-” He choked, feeling as Dean’s hand pressed hard against his throat. 

He felt himself slipping, nearly passing out before Dean let go again. 

Dean shook him, setting him back down on the ground, but only got closer. “It’s all your fault.” He scoffed, letting out a small chuckle before leaning in and kissed him. 

Castiel made a sound of disapproval, but couldn’t help but kiss him back. He still loved Dean- still wanted him back. “Dean-” He tried to speak, but Dean just kissed him harder. 

He felt as Dean lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, kissing back just as rough, now. 

Dean snaked a hand under Castiel’s shirt, gripping his hip hard and mean- hard enough to leave bruises. And then, he bit. He bit Castiel’s lower lip, causing blood to gush out of the wound. 

Castiel gasped, wincing as he watched Dean pull back and raised a hand to touch his lip. As he pulled his hand back to inspect the wound, he found that he was in fact bleeding. Quite a bit, actually. He glared a bit. “... What was that for?” 

“Just a little departing gift.” He said, pulling away, dropping Castiel roughly onto the ground. “... This time, maybe, actually stay away?” He asked before walking off, disappearing. 

\---

That night Castiel caught a plane back to Kansas, feeling defeated. And confused. Defeated and confused. 

He wasn’t going crazy, Dean was alive… Or was he? He was a demon now- which sounded completely ridiculous- so was he really alive? Or was he dead, in a sense?

Castiel shook his head, walking back up to his motel room. As he opened the door, he pulled out a tape recorder from out of his pocket. He sighed in relief when he played it back to find that it was in fact recording. His and Dean’s voice rung from out of the tiny device, playing back their conversation from earlier. 

Now there was absolutely no way Sam wouldn’t believe him. 

CASTIEL: Can we talk? In person?

SAM: Sure, Cas. Where?

CASTIEL: The Blue Diamond Motel. Room 16. 

SAM: Okay. Be there soon.

Castiel sighed heavily as he went into the bathroom to inspect his wounds. Of course, there was a medium sized cut on his lip, as well as a handprint sized bruise around his neck. He frowned at the mirror, displeased with the ‘presents’ Dean had left him. 

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He opened it, smiling a bit when Sam stood there, tall and awkward as ever. 

“Hey, Cas-” The taller male paused, taking in Cas’ appearance. “What happened? Dude, you… Did you get into some kinda fight?” He asked with a frown. 

Castiel shrugged, opening the door and let Sam walk in as he went over to sit on one of the beds. “Not exactly…” He paused, picking up the tape recorder and held it in his hands. “Sam, I… I want to first apologize for the other day.” 

Sam shook his head and sat on the bed opposite to Cas. “It’s okay, Cas. We’re both upset about, Dean… I get it.” 

Castiel paused, clearing his throat. “I want you to listen to this.” He said, holding out the tape recorder. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s on it?” He asked curiously.

Castiel shook his head. “Just listen to it.” He said, earning a weird look from Sam. “Please.” He said. 

Castiel watched as Sam pressed the ‘Play’ button and listened. Both his and Dean’s voice filled the tiny motel room. 

Sam looked… shocked. Weirded out. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. 

When the tape stopped, Sam looked to him, obviously confused. “What… What is this?” He asked. 

Castiel sighed. “I went to South Dakota yesterday… Chasing a lead on Dean… He’s alive, Sam…” He stated, watching Sam’s expression. “... I saw him myself. I spoke with him,” He motioned to the tape recorder. “I just… He’s not the same.” 

He slowly moved his hand up to touch his neck, flinching a bit. 

Sam shook his head, letting out a weak chuckle. “This is nuts.” 

“That it is.” Castiel said in return, smiling a bit. It was nice that Sam wasn’t in denial, at least. At least he didn’t think he was crazy. 

“What next?” Sam asked, looking to Cas in all seriousness. 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, frowning. 

Sam paused, coughing a bit. “I mean, how do we find him?” He asked curiously. 

Castiel stared at him for a few moments, unsure of what to say. “... I suppose we can start with police databases…” 

Sam nodded his head. “Then let's get to it.” 

\---

It took three months until they got another lead on Dean, and when they finally got to him, he wasn’t at all in the mood for talking. 

Dean frowned as he watched not only Castiel, but his brother also walk into a bar. “Aw, c’mon, Cas. Really?” He groaned. “You brought Sam into this, too?” 

Sam raised an eyebrow, frowning, but said nothing. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should go somewhere to talk.” He suggested. 

Dean shrugged, turning to his bar buddy’s and said a short goodbye before walking out of the bar quickly. Sam and Castiel followed behind him.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean asked, looking to them. “Is this some kinda intervention?” He asked. 

Castiel looked confused. “No…” He said quietly. 

Dean growled and charged Castiel, but before he could get close enough Sam pulled out a flask and splashed holy water at him. 

Dean hissed and stumbled back, his skin seeming to sizzle and hiss as if acid had been thrown at him. Within seconds, though, he was fine again. “Neat trick, Sammy…” He smirked, pausing. “... Guess you did some research, huh? Smart.” 

Sam frowned. “We don’t want to hurt you, Dean… Please.” 

“Kinda too late for that.” Dean said as he looked to Castiel. He felt anger bubble up again and he charged. 

Dean lunged forwards, knocking Sam unconscious onto the ground to get him out of the way.

Castiel stared, wide eyed and scared. It was the first time he really felt scared of Dean. 

Dean grabbed him, his hand wrapping around his neck as he pushed him back. He watched as Castiel squirmed and gasped against the brick wall.

“Shoulda killed you when you first approached me the other night.” Dean growled harshly. 

Castiel whimpered, closing his eyes. If he was going to die, he didn’t want to watch Dean squeeze the life out of him. 

“I guess now is as good of time as any.” He said and kept squeezing and squeezing until Castiel was blue in the face and no longer breathing. 

And then he let go, watching the limp body fall to the floor. 

Dean had honestly thought killing Castiel would make him feel better. He thought it would get rid of the pit in his stomach, the thing fueling his anger- the human side of him. 

But it didn’t. The anger became regret not soon after Castiel’s death, and he disappeared. 

He knew, of course, Sam continued searching for him, but he ignored it. It couldn’t be helped, and it wasn’t like Sam was ever going to find him.


	2. Chapter 2: Team Rebellion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After joining Sam and Gabriel's little 'rebellion against Heaven and Hell', the three of them finally locate Castiel. 
> 
> Who knew it would be so easy to locate and capture Heaven's deadliest weapon? Perhaps it was a little too easy.

When Dean started hearing whispers of an angel named Castiel, he thought he was finally losing his mind. 

It had been centuries since he had heard that name- Castiel. Too many decades had passed. 

But he still remembered Castiel’s face- how beautiful he had been. He… missed him. Despite everything, he missed him. Killing him hadn’t been the solution he had hoped for. It hadn’t been a solution at all. It had been more trouble than it was worth, causing him pain, guilt, anger- it was a tormenting thing he hadn’t wanted.

But now, he was King.

Ruler of Hell. To put it lightly, it was the best job he could have hoped for. 

But now Castiel was apparently back, by some whim of fate, some annoyingly, disgusting whim of fate. 

Dean rose from his throne, the demons just across from him casting him worried glances. Usually when Dean got up, it was a bad thing. He sighed, smirking. “Guess I’m headin’ up top, boys.” 

“But-” One demons spoke, clearing his throat as Dean raised an eyebrow. “... Sire… You have duties to attend to here.”

Dean frowned and snapped his fingers, watching as black smoke exploded and filled the space where demon once stood. “Anyone else want to annoy me?” 

When no one spoke, he smirked and disappeared. He didn’t know why, but the first place the decided to go was Kansas. He had heard, by some stroke of luck, Sam was still alive. Hundreds of years later, his brother, still alive. 

Probably a demon, he guessed. A rebellious demon who didn’t serve Hell. His Hell. No matter, that was fine by him. 

Dean smirked as he walked into a bar, and instantly located Sam. He was sitting next to a shorter male that had a lollipop in his mouth. He walked over and sat on the other side of Sam.

Sam blinked, his gaze turning to meet Dean’s. He looked shocked. Of course he knew Dean was the King of Hell, he just hadn’t expected to ever see him again. He cleared his throat. “Dean…” He didn’t know what else to say.

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean greeted, smiling. It had been so long since they had spoken. It was almost a pleasant thing. They were both demons now, so they weren’t much different from one another. “Been awhile, don’t ya think?” 

Sam scoffed. “More than a while.” He said, shrugging. 

“Who’s your friend?” Dean asked, glancing to the other male. 

“Gabriel.” The male smirked, reaching across Sam to hold out his hand. “Archangel, Trickster. Pick whichever.” 

Dean blinked a bit and shook his head. “Oh.” He hadn’t been expecting that. An Archangel and a demon walk into a bar… 

Gabriel sat back in his seat, humming. “I know, a little unsightly for an Archangel to be in a shitty bar with a demon.” He glanced to Sam who looked away awkwardly. 

Dean shook his head. “Whatever floats your boat, buddy. Just as long as we’re not gonna have some kinda problem.” He gave Gabriel a warning look. 

Gabriel shook his head, smiling. He seemed friendly enough, but Dean wasn’t going to be fooled.

Archangels were God’s soldiers, powerful beings that were built to kill and fight. 

“I’m not a threat.” Gabriel concluded and Dean slowly nodded his head. 

“What are you doing here?” Sam butted in, frowning. 

“What? I can’t want to see my little brother?” He raised an eyebrow. 

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean, not after all these years of silence… I’m not interested in have meaningless conversations with you.” 

Dean scoffed. “Good.” He said blandly. “Because neither am I. I’m here to talk about Cas.” He stated. 

Sam paused. “What about him?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“He’s back.” Dean deadpanned. “C’mon, tell me you hadn’t heard the news, Sammy.”

“I’ve heard.” Sam looked away. 

“You talking about Castiel?” Gabriel asked, leaning forwards and rested his elbows on the counter. 

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, Castiel.” He paused. “You know about him?” 

“Only that Heaven’s training him to be ‘Heaven’s Deadliest Weapon’; or at least that’s how Zachariah’s advertising it.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Dean looked away, frowning. “Why?” He asked curiously. 

Gabriel shrugged. “Cassiel, the angel of Saturday died recently. She was one of the most powerful Archangels. Castiel’s the replacement.” 

“But he was human.” Dean stated, confused. 

“So were you, once.” Gabriel pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

“Touche.” Dean sighed heavily, glancing around the bar. 

Gabriel paused a bit. “News is they erased all of Castiel’s human memories. They’re trying to make it so he’s basically a robot. So he has like… No emotions.” He shrugged his shoulders. “They’re trying to make the perfect soldier, I guess.” 

Dean frowned and stood up from his seat. “Thanks.” He said, glancing to Sam. “I’ll see you around, Sammy.” He stated before leaving. 

\---

Over the next couple of months Dean followed every lead he could to find out where Castiel might end up. He knew that Zachariah and some other angel named Naomi were giving him orders; sending him to different locations on Earth to do their dirty work- but he could never locate Cas when he was actually doing a job. 

It was frustrating. 

He just wanted to- well, he didn’t know what he wanted. But he did know, for some fucked up reason, he had made it his main goal to see Castiel. Maybe he was just curious to see Heaven’s newest addition to the family, or maybe it had to do with their past. He really didn’t know. 

Dean sighed in defeat, pulling out his phone and pulled up Sam’s contact. Over the last few months he had somehow managed to gain Sam’s number. He frowned as he pressed call and pressed the phone to his ear.

It rung a couple of times, and then Sam picked up. 

“Hello?” It sounded like he was panting. He had probably just been on a run or something; Sam used to do that a lot when they were human. 

“Yeah, hey, Sammy.” He paused a bit, clearing his throat. “I need a favor.” 

“Dean?” Sam questioned, chuckling a bit. “The King of Hell needs a favor from little old me?” 

“Can it, Sam.” He growled angrily. 

“Fine, fine.” Sam sighed. “What’s the favor?” 

Dean paused, not saying anything for a long while. 

“What?” He asked. 

“I wanna join your rebellion.” Dean sighed heavily. 

Now it was Sam’s turn to pause and not say anything. “You’re joking?” He finally said. 

“No.” Dean replied. “I’m not joking, Sam.” 

Dean heard Gabriel pipe up in the background. “Wait, did he just say what I think he did?” Gabriel practically yelled. 

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, he did.” 

Dean frowned. “Ya done?” 

Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah.” He paused. “If you’re really serious… Meet me and Gabe in Indiana tomorrow. The place we used to meet up.” 

Dean nodded, despite Sam not being able to see him. “Okay.” He said and hung up. 

\---

The next day, Dean was in their meet up spot extra early, glancing around the dinner in search of Sam and Gabriel. It was an odd thing; being in such a familiar place that was so… Different. The dinner had been completely remodeled, new owners and everything. But still, it reminded him of… A good time in his (human) life. 

Finally, Sam and Gabriel strolled in. The two walked over and sat across from him in the booth. 

“So you are serious.” Sam stated, as if he hadn’t expected Dean to actually show up. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, leaning back and crossed his arms. “If I wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t be here, would I?” He questioned. 

Sam nodded his head, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. “Yeah, you’re right.” He stared at Dean, looking at him as if he was some alien. 

Dean frowned. “What?” 

“Why do you want to join our rebellion?” He blurted. 

Gabriel leaned forwards. “Not to be rude, but you don’t seem like the kinda guy to want a rebellion. Especially one that’s geared against Hell.” He raised an eyebrow. 

Dean sighed heavily. “I need help locating Castiel… And I happen to know you two are also tracking him.” He said plainly. 

Sam frowned, crossing his arms. “Dean, he’s not the same Cas you once knew.” He stated. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know that, Sammy. I’m not interested in getting the old Castiel back either. I’m just… Curious, that’s all.” 

Sam slowly nodded his head, probably not believing a word of what Dean was telling him. “Alright, fine. I guess, welcome to the team.”

Gabriel gave a wide, happy looking smile. “Aw, yes! Another member, finally.” He announced cheerfully. 

Dean frowned, glancing out the window. “Yeah, yeah. What do you guys got on Cas?” 

Sam smirked, looking proud of himself. “We happen to know where he’s going to be next.” 

Dean blinked, looking shocked. “Oh?” He leaned his elbows on the table, looking between the two curiously. “Well, don’t spare any details now. C’mon, tell me everything.” 

\---

Pontiac, Illinois. That’s where Castiel was, and they were only thirty minutes away from his exact location. 

“Are you guys sure about this?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh, yeah, Dean.” Sam said, driving. Dean had been forced to sit in the back due to Gabriel crying like a baby how he ‘always rode shotgun’. “We’ve been tracking him for months. We even got someone up in Heaven who’s close to the big guys telling us Castiel’s orders.” 

Dean nodded his head slowly, still seeming unsure. 

When they arrived, Dean looked out the window, unimpressed with the abandoned church in front of them. It was grey, dull looking, as if it hadn’t been used in years. 

“What the hell would he be doing here?” Dean asked as they all hopped out of the car. 

“Killing demons.” Gabriel chimed in, looking between Sam and Dean. Sam awkwardly shuffled towards the building. 

At the door, both Gabriel and Sam slipped out angel blades. 

Dean looked impressed. “Where’d you get those?” 

Gabriel smirked. “One’s mine, and the others from a dead angel.” He answered plainly. 

Dean shrugged, grinning a bit. “Next time you get your hands on one…” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Yes, Dean, I’ll give you one.” He said. 

Inside the church, it was quiet. Completely, utterly, silent. It was unsettling, especially with all the empty meat suit's lining the floor. Each and every one of them had their eyes burnt out of their skulls. 

“Ew.” Dean muttered as he accidently touched one with his shoe. 

Sam glared at him. “Shh!” He hushed and Dean put up his hands defensively. 

As they neared the end of the long hallway lined with benches, Dean stopped and looked around. 

“He’s not here.” Dean announced, disappointed. 

Gabriel shook his head. “Uh- no, he’s definitely here.” He said, looking around. “I can feel it… He’s VERY powerful. Jesus.” He nervously looked around. 

Sam calmly walked over and opened a door on the left of the chapel. He peeked inside. “Hey, I think this leads to a basement.” He said and motioned for Dean and Gabriel to follow him in. 

The three made their way down the small stairwell, Sam going down first, then Gabriel, then Dean. 

“Ugh,” Dean shook his head. “Smells like rotting flesh.” He mumbled. 

“How many times do I gotta tell you to shut up?” Sam hissed, glaring back at him. “You’re gonna attract unwanted atten-” He stopped when he bumped into something. Or rather, someone. 

Castiel stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the three of them with a frown. “Demons.” He said blandly. 

Sam blinked, backing up only to knock into Gabriel. “Yeah- uh, hey… Cas.” 

Castiel looked confused, frowning. He raised a hand and Sam was thrown back, knocking both Gabriel and Dean down. 

Dean grunted and pushed them both off of him and quickly got up. He quickly followed Castiel as the angel was making his way further into the basement. 

“Hey--” He called out, but got no response. The angel didn’t even look back at him. 

Dean gave a growl of frustration. “Hey!” He said louder. “I’m talking to you!” 

Castiel, finally, turned around, his trench coat flowing as he did so. “You’re not apart of my mission, I don’t wish to deal with you.” He stated.

Dean frowned. “Well ain’t that too bad.” He scoffed. “Do you know who you’re talking to?” 

“No, and I don’t care.” Castiel said, raising a hand and knocked Dean back into a wall. He held Dean there, glaring. 

Dean coughed slightly before letting out a chuckle. Slowly, he got down off the wall, fighting against Castiel’s powers.

Castiel blinked slightly, but otherwise looked unfazed. 

“I’m the King of Hell, baby.” He chuckled, getting closer as Castiel backed up. “Those parties tricks aren’t going to work on me. Even if you are all juiced up.” 

“... King of Hell.” Castiel repeated, backing himself up into the wall. Even cornered he looked unfazed, as if he didn’t have any fears. He probably didn’t. 

Dean laughed, pinning Castiel there by putting his hands on the wall on each side of Castiel’s head. “Yeah. That ring any bells in that feathery angel head of yours?”

“No.” Castiel deadpanned, frowning at him.

Dean frowned back. “No?” He questioned. “You’re saying the big guys upstairs didn’t tell you about the King of Hell?” 

“I’m afraid not.” He stated, awkwardly standing there. He looked quite uncomfortable with the whole situation. 

“Jesus.” Dean shook his head, leaning closer, their bodies pressed together. “It sure has been awhile since I’ve seen your face, angel.” 

Castiel swallowed thickly, clearing his throat. Who knew making him uncomfortable would be the undoing of the all-powerful angel? “... I-I’ve never seen you before.” He said. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You have. You just don’t remember.” He tilted his head. “But I’ll make you remember, sweetheart. One way or another… I’ll jog your memory.” He slowly slipped one hand down Castiel’s side before he placed it on the angels hip. 

Castiel looked down, his eyes studying Dean’s hand before he looked back to the demon’s eyes. “I don’t understand.” He simply stated, as if he ran out of things to say. 

“I know.” Dean sighed, leaning back finally and removed his head. “Now… Why don’t we go on a little walk.” He suggested. 

Castiel slowly shook his head. “I have to report back to Heaven.” He stated. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he reached back and pulled an angel blade he had snagged off of Gabriel out from the back of his pants. “I’m afraid you have no choice, sweetheart.” He said, holding the blade close to the angel’s throat.

Castiel stared at the blade, completely unfazed. “I suppose not.” 

\--- 

It didn’t take much to get Castiel in the car, sitting in the back with him. It also didn’t take much for Gabriel to put handcuffs on him that had Enochian carvings on them so he couldn’t get away. At least not too easily. 

Now, Dean sat, staring at the archangel sitting across from him. 

Castiel stared back, as if it was a completely normal thing for them to be doing. 

Gabriel chimed in, smirking. “You naughty boys better not be having eye sex back there.~” He hummed, turning in his seat to look back at the both of them. 

Dean frowned, looking at Gabriel and glared. “It’s almost like… Every moment of your life you’re-” He sighed. “Asking to die?” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Maybe just a little.”

Castiel looked to Gabriel, frowning. “You’re working with demons.” He stated. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Sorry, little brother. Hate to break it to ya, but Heaven’s not all sunshine and rainbows.” 

Castiel looked away, apparently done with the conversation after that. He looked to Dean. “What is the point of all this?” 

Dean shrugged. “Your Heaven’s newest toy. Just seemed like a fun little weekend project. Right, boys?”

Gabriel chuckled. “One of the best weekend projects I’ve had in awhile.” He said with a smirk. 

Castiel quieted down again and they drove in silence for the rest of the ride. 

By the time they got to their destination, it was dark outside. Gabriel and Sam got out first, the both of them heading towards the large, abandoned looking, old factory. Apparently it was their hide out place. 

Dean then got out and went over to Castiel’s side, opening the door to let him out. 

Slowly, Castiel got out of the car, glaring at Dean the entire time. 

Then, quite unexpectedly, Castiel’s eyes started glowing blue. 

Dean blinked, grabbing him and slammed him up against the side of the car. He quickly inspected the cuffs, finding that Castiel had been slowly wearing at the metal in the car. 

“Sneaky, sneaky angel.” He growled, pulling out his angel blade and pressed the end of it to Castiel’s throat.

Immediately, his eyes stopped glowing and he stared at Dean. 

“Did you really think escaping would be that easy?” He asked. “What did you think would happen? That I would simply let you go?”

Castiel frowned as Dean pressed him more into the car, their bodies once again pressed up against one another. 

“Answer me.” Dean commanded, lightly cutting Castiel’s skin with the blade. 

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he felt blood dribble down from the small wound on his neck. “No. I didn’t think it would be that easy.” He answered. 

Dean smirked, tilting his head as he dragged the blade down Castiel’s neck and then down his chest. He stopped, hovering the blade over the angel's stomach and pressed it against the skin there. 

Castiel squirmed uncomfortably as the blade pierced his skin, frowning. He moved to grab Dean’s wrist, trying to pry him off. 

Dean tilted his head, only pressing harder. “You’re only going to make this harder on yourself, angel.” He hummed. 

Castiel slowly let go of his wrist, gasping when Dean plunged the blade in just a bit, but not far enough for it to do any real damage. The angel squirmed when the demon twisted the blade. 

“Are you going to behave now, angel?” He asked, smirking. 

Castiel didn’t answer, glaring at Dean as he squirmed uncomfortably in the demon’s grip. 

Dean dragged the blade up a bit, tugging at the already damaged flesh. “Castiel.” He snapped. 

Castiel made a small pained noise. “Yes.” He said in a forced tone. 

Dean smiled and pulled the blade back, watching as Castiel instantly healed. That was the annoyed thing about angels. “Good.” He said, grabbing Castiel’s arm and dragged him inside the building. 

The inside was nothing like the outside. It was clean inside, a sort of bunker-type facility with actual furniture. 

“Wow.” Dean said, impressed. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, sitting at a large, round table in the center of the main room. “What took you so long?” He asked. 

Dean shrugged. “Had to take care of something.” He stated. “Where should I put him?” 

Sam smirked. “That’s the fun part. Gabriel’s going to carve some shit onto his ribs so he can’t leave.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened at that and he looked between both Sam and Dean. 

“Relax,” Sam said, looking to the angel. “You’ll still be able to leave… When we let you.” 

Gabriel walked into the room, walking straight over to Castiel. “Now, brother… This is going to hurt. A lot. Not gonna lie.” He said before pressing his hands to Castiel’s chest. 

The angel cried out in pain, doubling over and panted. 

“Sorry, bud.” Gabriel said, squatting down to level with Castiel. “It’s a quick, painful, but very efficient process… If I were you, I wouldn’t dare leaving. That’ll really hurt.” 

Castiel glared at Gabriel, frowning. 

Gabriel shrugged, standing back up and walked over to sit by Sam. “Welcome to your new home, boys. Feel free to look around mi casa.” He threw his arms up in the air. 

Dean smirked. “Thanks, Gabe.” He said, glancing to Castiel who still was on the floor. The angel hadn’t moved from the spot. He shrugged and walked off, content with how things were going. 

\---

It was about midnight when Sam and Gabriel had wandered off to their shared bedroom. Now, no judgement from Dean, but an archangel and a demon together- that just sounded really unholy to him. Unholy so much that he kinda like the idea. 

Dean sighed softly as he walked down one of the many halls in the building and found himself in a large, open room with a ton of books. Surprisingly enough, Castiel was inside, sitting on the floor with a couple books sitting next to him. 

Dean walked over, looking down at him. “I see you’re making yourself comfortable.” He stated. 

Castiel looked up from the book he had been looking at. “Zachariah’s going to come for me eventually.” He pointed out, frowning at the demon. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” He said simply and squatted in front of him. “So?” 

“I doubt this will all end well for you.” He said, his voice low and threatening. 

Dean let out a chuckle, pausing before he reached forwards and roughly grabbed Castiel’s chin.

Castiel dropped the book that had been in his hands, his hands moving to wrap around Dean’s wrist. 

“Listen to me closely, Castiel.” Dean hissed, his voice low and threatening. “Don’t underestimate me. Zachariah is nothing compared to me. He’s a mere fly. I’ll crush him within an instant. Right now he’s probably up in Heaven, too busy on his high horse to even bother looking for you.”

Castiel tore Dean’s hand off his chin and stood up. Dean stood up with him. “The only reason I’m here is because I didn’t have orders to fight you. I chose not to fight you.” He said, grabbing Dean and pushed him back. 

Dean blinked a bit, staring at the angel in front of him. It was kind of hot when he took control. He smirked. “Yeah, well you choosing not to fight doesn’t seem to really be helping you, does it?” 

Castiel glared, pressing his body to Dean’s, getting dangerously close. “You’re disgusting.” He spat. 

Dean chuckled, pushing Castiel back and pinned him up against the book shelf adjacent to them. “You’re really pushing it here, angel.” He threatened, wrapping one hand around Castiel’s throat while the other traveled downwards. 

He watched Castiel’s expression as he placed his hand on the angel’s hip. 

Castiel squirmed uncomfortably, but didn’t make any moves to get away from Dean. 

“Don’t test your luck with me.” He growled softly, squeezing Castiel’s throat a bit before letting go and walking away. He left Castiel there, the angel confused. 

\---

Dean was anything but happy when he woke up to a sharp ringing in his ears, the entire facility seeming to shake. Fuckin’ angels. Why did they have to be so obnoxious?

He rushed out of the room, finding Gabriel and Sam, as well as Castiel, already in the main room. 

“What the hell?” He shouted over the noise, frowning. 

“Some angel’s trying to get in!” Sam shouted back. “But the place is heavily warded, so I doubt they’ll be able to!” 

Castiel looked between them. “It’s Zachariah.” He stated, catching everyone’s attention. “He knows I’m here.” 

Dean frowned. “How the hell would he know that?” He growled. 

Castiel paused for a moment before he pulled Dean’s phone out of his pocket. 

Dean blinked, going over and grabbed it from the angel. “Are you kidding me?!” He shouted. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked away. 

Dean couldn’t believe it. This sassy little piece of shit-

“Guys!” Sam snapped. “I think we have a bigger issue!” He said, pointed to the front door that was now wide open. 

Zachariah walked through, the lights blowing out and sending sparks everywhere. “Tsk, tsk tsk,” He hummed, crossing his arms. “Only your second mission, and you’re already getting yourself into trouble, Castiel.” 

Castiel looked down at the floor, as if Zachariah’s opinion really mattered to him. 

Dean frowned, glaring at Zachariah. 

Only seven in the morning and he already had to deal with this bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3: In God We... Don't Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Castiel the truth on what he was made for, Castiel makes the ultimate decision to rebel against Heaven. Although, this decision seems to come with more trouble than it's worth when they find that all of Heaven is now after Castiel. Including a certain angel named Naomi.

Dean glared at the archangel who stood with a cocky grin on his face. “You dicks with wings never learned to knock?” He questioned. 

Zachariah shot a glare to Dean. “You watch your tone, scum.” He spat at the demon. 

Dean growled, raising his hand and Zachariah was flung into the wall across the room. He gave a satisfied smirk at the sight of this powerful archangel on the floor. 

Then, Zachariah got up, looking ten times angrier than before. “You dare to take on me?” He looked almost shocked, as if he had thought Dean wasn’t stupid enough to do such a thing. 

Apparently, he was wrong. “It’s not so much of a dare as it is an annoyance.” Dean shrugged, and seconds later he was flung into the wall behind him. He quickly, though, shook it off and got back up, grinning. 

It had been quite a long time since he had come across a good match in a fight. Most angels he at least tried to fight died within the first few minutes. They were soldiers, so he guessed they didn’t really mind dying for their cause. 

Zachariah, though, he lasted. He didn’t let Dean down for a second, fighting back easily and even matched Dean. Which, of course, was quite a surprise. 

Time seemed to go by quickly as they fought, Dean grinning the entire time. 

“You two done with your pissing match?” Sam asked, leaning up against the wall. Next to him was an enochian sigil written in blood. 

Zachariah’s eyes widened, “No!” He screamed, but Sam quickly pressed his hand to it and the angel disappeared from sight. 

Dean blinked, looking around for Castiel. “Sam-”

Sam cut him off. “I put him in the basement.” He answered. “See, you two were too distracted, so I decided to devise an actual plan.” 

Dean nodded his head, looking quite impressed by his brother. 

“Alright.” Sam said and motioned for Dean to follow him. The both of them made their way down to the basement and were greeted by Gabriel and Castiel sitting at a table across from one another. 

“He’ll be back soon.” Sam stated, frowning.

“Yeah, and he’ll be pissed.” Gabriel chimed in, smirking. “So we gotta skedaddle, since, you know, he knows where we are now.” 

Castiel frowned, looking between the three of them. “I’m not leaving.” He stated. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “One minute you want to leave, the next you don’t.” He chuckled. 

Gabriel got up from his seat and walked over to Castiel. He pressed his hand to the others chest, briefly lighting up the room to remove the enochian sigils from his ribs that tied him to the building. 

Castiel squirmed uncomfortably, glaring off to the side. Then Gabriel inscribed new ones to ward him from all angel’s before going around the room and did it to all of them. 

“Alright!” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “I got these for you.” He said as he handed Dean a pair of enochian inscribed handcuffs. These ones were much longer than the other ones and much better looking. 

“Kinda kinky, don’t ya think?” Dean asked and went over to Castiel, putting one on the angels hand before reaching for his other hand.

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s for both of you.” He cut in, watching Dean’s face drop.

“You want me to be attached to him?” He deadpanned.

Gabriel nodded his head. “Yeah, padre. We’re going on the road. Gotta keep our cargo close to us.” He stated and headed out.

“We head out in five!” Sam called from up the stairs. 

Dean sighed heavily as he clicked the other handcuff onto his wrist and tugged at it. “Let’s go, angel.” He said, but Castiel didn’t budge from his seat.

The demon raised an eyebrow, tugging at the handcuff again. “Cas.” He stated.

Castiel glanced to him before rolling his eyes and looked away. 

Dean scoffed, smirking as he walked over and grabbed Castiel. He roughly lifted the other out of his seat and slammed him down onto the table, leaning over him. 

Castiel looked unfazed and raised an eyebrow. “I told you I’m not leaving.” He stated. 

Dean frowned, backing away for a few seconds before he grabbed Castiel and lifted him up, practically throwing the angel over his shoulder and then proceeded to the stairs. 

Castiel blinked, a bit shocked. “Wha- Dean.” He struggled a bit, frowning. 

Dean clapped a hand onto the angel’s ass, smirking. “The more you struggle, the more I punish you later, sweetheart.” He said in a singsong voice. 

Castiel stopped struggling, taking that as in Dean would actually torture him as a punishment. Meanwhile Dean took it in a much dirtier notion. 

\---

They had only been on the road for an hour when Gabriel started complaining, sitting up in the passenger's seat and staring out the window. 

Sam was frowning, obviously irritable. “Gabriel, I swear to god if I have to pull this car over-”

Gabriel cut him off, a smirk on his lips as he leaned over towards Sam. “What? You gonna punish me?” He hummed, leaning in to kiss at Sam’s neck. 

Sam flushed, trying to concentrate on driving. “Gabe…” He mumbled. 

Dean cleared his throat from the back. “C’mon, guys. Just find a friggin’ motel so we can get separate rooms.” He stated with a sigh. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat again. 

Sam quickly located the nearest motel and parked. After buying a separate room from Dean and Castiel, the two scurried off to their own room, slamming and locking the door behind them. 

That left Dean and Castiel in the lobby of the motel with a woman who was eyeing the handcuffs suspiciously. 

“Is that a kinky thing?” She asked clearly, blowing cigarette smoke out from her cherry red lips. 

Castiel blinked, looking down to the cuffs. 

Dean simply smirked. “You could call it that.” He said as he grabbed their room key off the front desk. 

The woman smirked, leaning forwards. “... Well,” She said, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. “If ya need a third… Let me known.” She said with a wink. 

Dean chuckled a bit. “I’ll be sure to.” He said before turning and lead Castiel in the direction of their room. 

“I’m uncomfortable with what that woman said.” He stated. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him as he unlocked their room and walked in. “Out of everything, why does that make you uncomfortable?” 

Castiel didn’t answer, letting Dean lead him over to where Dean sat on the bed. 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Dean stated as he took off his shoes, glancing up at the angel. 

Castiel nodded his head, not yet processing that he’d also be in the bathroom with Dean. 

Dean smirked a bit as he rose and started walking back to the bathroom. He paused when Castiel didn’t budge and turned to glance at him. “Something wrong, angel?” 

“... Uh-” Castiel cleared his throat, looking away. “You’re not going to unhandcuff us?” 

“So you can escape?” Dean asked. 

“You could handcuff me to something.” Castiel deadpanned. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders and tugged on the cuffs, forcing Castiel to follow him back to the bathroom. “You’re pretty smart, so I’m sure you could find a way out of them if I left you alone. I’m not dumb, Castiel.” 

Castiel huffed a bit, watching as Dean close the bathroom door and uncuffed them so he could undress. He looked away, not daring to watch the other undress. 

Dean chuckled and grabbed the handcuffs, handcuffing Castiel to a bar for hanging towels on that was attached to the wall. 

“This is not necessary.” Castiel stated. 

“Oh, it so is.” Dean said and turned on the shower before getting in. 

Castiel awkwardly glanced around the small bathroom, his shoulders slumping. One day he was a powerful angel doing God’s work, and the next he was handcuffed in a bathroom waiting for a demon to finish shower. It was… infuriating. Annoying. He absolutely dreaded it, and slowly began wishing he had fought back or just disappeared when he had first met Dean. Perhaps then he wouldn’t be in this situation now. No- he knew if he would have fought back he wouldn’t be here now. 

“You’re quiet, sweetheart.” Dean said from behind the shower curtain, washing warm water over his face. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I’m thinking.” He stated.

“I thought angels didn’t think for themselves.” Dean said, raising a brow. 

Castiel glanced to the shower curtain, pausing a bit. “We’re not supposed to, I suppose.” 

“Then why are you?” Dean asked, reaching a hand out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist before moving the curtain and stepping out of the shower. 

Castiel looked away again, staring at the wall. “... I- I don’t know.” He said honestly. 

Dean chuckled a bit, whipping away the fog from the mirror and looked at himself. “Yeah, I know you don’t. I’m sure you must be confused.” He stated. 

When Castiel didn’t say anything in return, he continued. “You must be confused to why you’re the only angel who has a birthday that can be remembered. Why the other angels value your life so much.” He glanced to Castiel through the mirror. The angel had furrowed brows, glaring at the wall like it had stolen something valuable from him “... Why you’re supposedly an archangel yet- you weren’t first created by God like the other archangel’s… Hell, you weren’t even created by God.” He smirked. 

“Why are you saying all this?” Castiel asked, turning his head to look to Dean. 

The demon leaned back against the sink, tilting his head. “Because I think it’s pretty shitty how Zachariah’s keeping all these secrets from you when you really seem to look up to the guy. I mean why keep who you actually are from you?” He paused. “... Unless he doesn’t want you to know.” 

Castiel frowned, truly looking distressed. Like his parents had just told him he was adopted- well, Dean had kind of told him something similar. “... What…” He cleared his throat. “What else don’t I know?” 

Dean shrugged, pausing to get dressed. Then, he unhandcuffed Castiel from the bar before handcuffing himself to the other and then lead Castiel out of the bathroom. He casually reached into the fridge and took out the complimentary beer that the small motel had to offer. “Maybe I said too much.” 

Castiel shook his head. “Tell me.” He stated. 

Dean opened the beer and took a swig before he walked up closer to Castiel, smirking. “You sure, angel? It might flip your entire world upside down.” 

Castiel slowly nodded his head. “Yes… Please.” He said sincerely. 

Dean looked away for a second. “Zachariah created you, and they’re trying to make you into their own personal weapon.” He said simply. “They molded you out of a human soul and distorted it to… Something unrecognizable.” He shook his head. 

Inside this new and improved Castiel he saw small glimmers of the his old Castiel. In truth, they were nothing alike. This Castiel was cold and… Different. It almost hurt to talk to this Castiel, to be reminded of his old lover. But he didn’t have emotions. He was the King of Hell. A demon. 

“I used to be human…” Castiel stared at him, looking confused. “I don’t understand, why would they-”

Dean cut him off. “They’re using you, Castiel.” He stated. “They just want to use you, that’s all. You’re nothing more than a weapon.” 

Castiel looked almost… Hurt. It was an odd look on an angel who wasn’t supposed to be capable of feeling. 

Dean sighed heavily when Castiel said nothing and went back to drinking his beer. After finishing that one he grabbed another, despite knowing that it probably wouldn’t get him drunk. 

After a while Dean lead Castiel over to sit down on one of the beds, seeing they were too far apart for them to sit on opposite beds while handcuffed. Dean picked up the TV remote and turned on some cartoons. 

For the rest of the night they sat there comfortably, each staring at the TV in silence. It was… Nice. Not that Dean would admit it. 

In the morning Dean jumped a bit when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed heavily and casually unhandcuffed himself from Castiel, handcuffing both of Castiel’s hands instead. Then, he got up and went to the door. 

Sam and Gabriel stood there, both looking like they were quite happy. 

“Good night?” Dean asked casually. 

Gabriel smirked. “You could say that.” He said before giving Sam a slap on the ass. 

Sam jumped a bit and blushed. 

Dean put up his hands. “Okay, you two. Too early, that’s enough.” He said, shaking his head and went back inside the room. 

Castiel sat on the bed silently, looking off to the wall. 

Dean clapped his hands together as Gabriel and Sam entered, shutting the door behind themselves. “So,” He began, smiling. “What’s the plan?” He asked. 

Sam looked to Gabriel and the both of them shrugged. 

“Well, we can’t just continuously drive around until the angels find us, beat our asses, and take Castiel.” He said, frowning. 

Sam nodded. “I know, I know… It’s just… That the last place we were at had been the plan.” He stated, shrugging. 

“New plan, then.” Dean stated, smiling again.

Gabriel paused a bit. “We could find a men of letters bunker.” He said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “They’re warded, but I think I know of one we can get into. One the angels don’t know of… I used to hang out at it when I first rebelled.” 

Dean was about to say something when the walls started shaking and a bright, white light shined through the windows. “What the hell?” He looked around. 

Castiel frowned, looking guilty. 

“You have something to say, Cas?!” He shouted over the ringing. 

“... I prayed to Zachariah last night… While you showered.” Castiel said, looking away from Dean. 

Dean scoffed. “I knew you were being too friggin’ quiet.” He rolled his eyes, frowning. 

“Unhandcuff me!” Castiel suddenly said, getting off the bed and held out his hands.

Dean looked shocked. “Are you kidding me?!” He chuckled a bit, grinning. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ nuts if you think I’m going to do that.” 

Castiel shook his head. “No- I… I want to rebel.” He stated. “After all that stuff you told me…” He looked down, frowning. “I don’t want to be some Godly weapon for a God that didn’t even create me- I had thought God was the one companding me, but… He’s not- please.” He held his hands out in front of him. 

Dean hesitated for a moment before he unhandcuffed Castiel. “You better not betray us, or so help me-”

“Have a little faith.” Castiel interjected before he could finish, giving a small, yet awkward smile. It was kind of cute, though. At least Dean thought so. 

As Zachariah entered the small room, the door flying off its hinges, Castiel stepped forwards. 

Zachariah smiled brightly. “You called, Castiel?” He questioned. 

Castiel nodded his head, but paused. He glanced back to Dean briefly before he raised his hand and slammed Zachariah roughly up against the wall. 

Zachariah looked shocked as he got back up. “What is the meaning of this, Castiel?!” He snapped. 

Castiel’s eyes begun to glow a bright white, lighting up the room and a dark shadow of wings appeared on the wall behind him. 

Dean stared in awe, watching as the angel walked forwards, grabbing Zachariah’s throat and tore the other angel’s blade from out of his hand. 

Castiel held the blade stiffly in his hand, hesitating for a moment before he plunged the blade into the other angels chest. 

Zachariah let out a scream before it died out, leaving just a hollow meat suit and the black imprint of wings in the tiny room. 

Sam and Gabriel stared, shocked. 

“We should go.” Castiel suggested, tilting his head. 

In the not-so-far distance sirens could be heard. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” He said and all of them hurried out the door and piled into the car. 

A few minutes down the road, Gabriel turned around from the passenger's seat and looked to Castiel. “Way to go, little bro!” He announced, grinning widely. 

Castiel looked confused, frowning. “... For?” He questioned. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “For rebelling… From, ya know, Heaven?” He tilted his head. 

“Oh…” Castiel said, looking out the window, unhappy. 

Gabriel frowned, suddenly turning serious. “What? Why ‘oh’?” He asked. 

“Have you not been listening to the angels?” He questioned. 

Gabriel shook his head, and tuned out for a second. After a few moments he frowned. “Shit.” He cussed, shaking his head. 

“What?” Sam asked, glancing to Gabriel before looking back to the road. 

Gabriel chuckled nervously. “The angels are talking… One of the bigwigs, Naomi… Isn’t too happy about Castiel’s rebellion.” He said, pausing. “She thinks she can fix him… Since she is the one who made him, really.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “So we can’t let her get her hands on him, then?” He asked. “Easy.” 

Gabriel shook his head. “Not that easy. All of Heaven’s going to be looking for that one.” He glanced back to Castiel who shifted uncomfortably. 

Sam paused. “Cas,” He spoke up, getting the angel’s attention. “We’re not gonna let them get you.” He assured. 

Castiel frowned, not saying anything. 

Dean reached over and put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “We’re serious, buddy. Heaven isn’t going to get their hands on you. Especially not Naomi.” 

Castiel looked to Dean, frowning. “I don’t see how that’s possible.” He stated before looking away out the window again. 

The car became silent, no one speaking. Castiel wasn’t wrong, it would be almost impossible to keep him out of Heaven’s reach. 

That didn’t mean they weren’t going to try. Dean knew he’d do anything in his power to keep Castiel away from Naomi’s grip. Anything, and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I probably won't be able to post over Saturday and Sunday seeing I'll be busy, but I hope that I'll be able to post the next chapter on Monday!


	4. Chapter 4: Captured By Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small hiccup with Team Free Will, an even bigger hiccup interrupts their road trip; Naomi. 
> 
> It turns out, after all, they cannot avoid her. There was no possible way to evade her, and Castiel ends up paying the price for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHA- I'm back in business! I went on vaca for a couple of days and decided to relax for a bit, but now I should be updating semi-regularly. Hopefully, at least. Procrastination always tends to wrap it's dirty hands around me... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> P.S. Sorry this chapters a little short, the next one will be longer, I promise. ^u^;

Keeping Castiel safe and out of the grip of the other angels proved to be one of the most difficult tasks Dean had ever been given. It was like the angels were everywhere; anywhere they went to the angels seemed to show up. Sometimes it was as if they were coming out of nowhere. They could simply be minding their own business, in a small town with the population of hardly 200, and one of the dicks-with-wings would just show up.

It was infuriating- but Dean wasn’t about to just give up. He couldn’t give up on Castiel, not after the other had rebelled. It would be wrong of him to just say, ‘Well, you’re all on your own now, buddy!’, but it would be the easier option. Maybe even the option he would have chosen a couple of weeks ago, when he had first met with the angel. Then again, now he was… attached to the powerful archangel. Something about this new Castiel reminded him too much of the old Castiel, and it was pulling him in. It was an intoxicating feeling; almost like the first time he had met Castiel. When they had both been human. He couldn’t help the memories that resurfaced. When he had his first date with Castiel, how they had hung out all that day. How it had hurt to depart from the other that night. And then they had their second date the next day. The both of them had been inseparable. It was as if they had been soulmates- hell, he had been engaged to Castiel, fully ready to marry the big idiot. 

But that was when he was human. Now, he was different. 

He was the King of Hell, a demon. All this ‘catching feelings’ crap was disgusting to him now. 

And yet, every silly, meaningless, little conversation he had with the archangel brought up old memories of when his life was so much simpler. 

“Have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying Dean?” Sam asked, glaring at his older brother from across the table. 

Right, they were at a dinner, having left Gabriel and Castiel back at the motel room. Seeing it was much easier to keep Castiel out of sight if they wanted to go into public. 

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat, looking off to glance around the diner. “No, haven’t heard a word you’ve said in the last five minutes.” 

Sam frowned, rolling his eyes. “You’re such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?” He snapped. 

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked back to his little brother. He chuckled, completely caught off guard by the statement. He hadn’t had anyone talk to him like that in years. No demon had ever dared to speak to him in such a way; and yet here Sammy was, sassing him all the way to next Christmas. “Yeah, actually, I do know that.” 

“You know how serious things are right now, right? You understand that Cas’ life is on the line?” Sam asked. 

Dean stared at him, frowning. Of course he knew that. He was there, wasn’t he? He had joined ‘Team Free Will’, hadn’t he? “You know, I’m starting to feel like I don’t particularly care for this little suicide mission anymore.” He deadpanned. He didn’t know why, but the words just slipped out. He didn’t mean it, he just… Said it. 

Sam blinked, looking shocked. “You don’t care if Cas is captured? If Naomi tortures him? If the Cas you know is lost forever?” He glared at the other. 

Dean scoffed. “No, Sammy.” He said, standing up. A couple of waitresses looked to him, but he ignored them. “I don’t give a shit if he dies, and you know why? He’s nothing to me. He’s not the sweet little human Cas, he’s an archangel- he’s different! But, you know… I’m different too.” 

Sam stared at him. “You really are a heartless demon.” He frowned. 

“And you’re not demon enough, Sammy.” He retorted before grabbing his jacket, and turned and left the diner. 

Sam almost couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. But what had he really expected from Dean? A little compassion? Maybe. Maybe he had expected too much from his older brother. He clenched his jaw, sitting their for a few minutes before he reached into his pocket and took out a twenty. After he placed it on the table he got up and left. 

The walk back to the motel wasn’t long, but it gave him a little time to think. He should have never trusted Dean in the first place. It had been stupid for him to think his older brother would have developed emotions over the years. 

“Heya, Sammy!” Gabriel greeted him as he walked through the door, pausing a bit. “... Where’s Deano?” 

Castiel got up from his seat on the bed, frowning. “Yes. Where’s Dean?” He asked curiously. 

Sam sighed heavily, looking defeated. He really had wished Dean wasn’t such… A demon. He wished Dean had compassion, wished his older brother wasn’t this unrecognizable being. “He left.” He stated blandly. 

Castiel stared at him, shaking his head lightly. “I don’t understand.” He stated. “Where’d he go?” He questioned. 

Sam almost felt bad for him. He had really believed in Dean, really had put all his trust into the other. “He’s gone, Cas. He decided… He said this was a lost cause.” He said, trying to put it as lightly as he could. He wouldn’t tell Castiel exactly what his brother said, he didn’t want the other to lose hope completely. 

Castiel’s face fell as he looked between Sam and Gabriel. “I’m the lost cause.” He said slowly, glancing around the motel room. 

“No, Cas,” Sam shook his head, frowning. “You’re not a lost cause. He just… He thought this was a suicide mission- and I’m not gonna lie, it kinda is, but we’re gonna do everything we can to keep you safe.” He said, trying to give the angel hope again. 

“Yeah, c’mon. It’s not that bad.” Gabriel added in. “Besides, you’re basically the most powerful angel out there! They’ll never get ya.” 

Castiel shook his head, looking between the both of them. “I’m sorry.” He stated before disappearing. 

\--- 

Dean sat upon his throne, staring boredly across the room. He was staring at nothing, to be exact. 

He didn’t know why he was like this. Why he had said all those things to Sam- why he had left. It was so stupid, all of it. There had never been much hope to begin with. What had they really thought would happen? They couldn’t run from Heaven forever. That was quite obvious. There was more angels than them, and eventually they’d catch up. In the end, Castiel would be captured and transformed into something they wouldn’t be able to even recognize. He wouldn’t be anything close to human- a robot, maybe. 

Dean snapped out of his thoughts as he heard screaming coming from outside the two large doors on the opposite side of the room. He raised an eyebrow, eyeing the other demons in the room suspiciously. 

It was Hell, so screaming wasn’t uncommon… But something was off. He could tell. 

“You just gonna stand there like idiots or find out what’s happening?” He questioned. 

The demons in front of him slowly made their way towards the door, but before they could reach it the doors flung open and Castiel stood there. To put it lightly, the archangel looked pissed. 

Dean rose from his chair, raising an eyebrow. He watched as Castiel executed every demon in the room, one by one, they all died. Empty meat suits riddled the floor. “They’re replaceable, you know. You’re little temper tantrum doesn’t affect anything.” He stated. 

Castiel glared as he made his way over, he wrapped his one hand around Dean’s throat and tugged the other male close, getting in his face. 

Dean grunted a bit, allowing the angel to back him up against the wall and pin him there. Keyword, allow. 

“I rebelled for you, Dean. I did all of it for you- and you just back out?” He growled, looking almost upset, hurt maybe. It was an unfamiliar look for an angel to wear. “You say I’m a ‘lost cause’- after everything.” He shook his head. “How dare you?” 

Dean stared at him, frowning. This wasn’t exactly the reaction he had thought he would get from Castiel. A smiting, perhaps. But… Feelings? “... You had to have known from the start it was a lost cause, Cas… C’mon, man. Didya think you could just keep running from Heaven? How long before they catch you and torture you? Before they turn you into something I can’t recognize and all the work we’ve done just goes down the drain?” 

Castiel frowned. “I know I can’t run forever… But giving up? What kind of option is that, Dean?” He asked. “If you were in my position, would you fight or just lay down and give up?” 

“Fight.” Dean answered. “But I’m not in your position.” He pointed out. 

Castiel paused, staring at the other before letting go and slowly backed away. “... I had faith in you, Dean. I thought you…” He stopped himself, turning away. 

“Thought I what?” Dean asked curiously, frowning at the angel. 

“I thought you care at least somewhat for me.” Castiel stated, sighing heavily. “But I suppose my assumption was wrong. I thought after all the trouble we’ve been through together- that you at least saw me as a friend.” He turned and headed towards the door. “I now know I was mistaken. Good-bye, Dean.” 

Dean blinked. An angel having feelings? This was a new one- but Castiel wasn’t really a complete angel, was he? “Wait-” He hurried after the other, grabbing Castiel by the arm. The angel looked stunned as Dean pressed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him. 

Castiel blinked a bit before he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. His hands gripped at Dean’s jacket, keeping the demon close to him. 

The kiss was… Surprisingly gentle, something Castiel surely hadn’t expected from the older Winchester; the King of Hell. 

Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s cheek, his other hand placed firmly on the angels hip. He pulled back slowly, staring at the other. “... Annoyingly enough, I do care for you.” He said softly. 

Castiel stared back at him, his lips sealed tightly. It was as if he didn’t know what to say, and he probably didn’t. What was he supposed to say, especially after being kissed by the King of Hell? Especially after he… liked it? 

“You don’t remember anything, do ya?” Dean let out a tired-sounding chuckle, as if he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in decades. 

“... Remember what?” Castiel slowly asked, still in a bit of shock. 

Dean sighed heavily. “From when you were human.” He stated bluntly. “Do you remember anything?” 

Castiel shook his head, pausing for a moment. “... No. Why?” He questioned. 

Dean smiled slowly. Perhaps this was for the best. Their past was kind of messed up after all; they had basically killed one another. “Nothin’, Cas… Let's go.” He said, backing away. 

Castiel nodded his head a bit and allowed Dean to lead him out. 

\--- 

Sam glared when Dean walked through the door with Castiel under his arm. “You’re back.” He stated, looking anything but happy. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah…” He awkwardly looked away from his brother, but then Castiel nudged him in the ribcage with his elbow. “I’m sorry… I was wrong, Sam.” He said with a small sigh. 

Sam looked shocked and confused, as if he would have never expected an apology to come out of his older brothers mouth. “... You’re… serious?” He asked slowly. 

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah. Why else would I be here?” He questioned. 

Sam shrugged. “... Alright then.” He sighed heavily, turning and grabbed his bag from off the floor. “We’re heading out.” He stated before pausing and looked to Dean. “If you ever pull that shit again, we’re killing you.” He threatened.

An empty threat, Dean guessed. Or at least he hoped. “I won’t.” He promised, smiling a bit. 

After everyone was piled into the car and they were finally heading out, everything seemed calm. Castiel had his head leaned against the window as he stared at the road. Gabriel and Sam were talking a bit, about nothing in particular. And Dean was sitting there, taking in everything. It was almost nice. Aside from all the bad things, them all being together was a nice thing, and Dean really enjoyed it. He wished his life could be normal, that they could all just be normal people and enjoy life. But that wasn’t their lives, and this was normal for them. It was… an okay normal. Something he could find himself learning to enjoy and accept. 

At least that’s what he had thought up until the car abruptly swerved off the road and hit the railing on the side of the roadway. 

The car flipped before Sam could even begin trying to regain control, and they ended up falling twenty feet into a ditch. Of course, they would all be fine- they weren’t human, after all. 

Dean fell out of his seat on the way down and ended up getting knocked out. 

When he came to, the car was almost nearly on it’s side, and Sam was attempting to help Gabriel out of the car. Blood seemed to be almost everywhere, but they looked fine. He groaned, turning to look for Castiel. 

The angel was nowhere in sight. He nearly panicked as his eyes analyzed the car and found that the angel wasn’t anywhere in the car. 

“Sam?” He asked, climbing out the side window, looking around the forest around them. It was nearly dark out now. 

Sam pulled Gabriel completely out of the car and the three of them stood there, in the middle of nowhere. 

“He’s gone.” Sam stated, looking tired, a frown on his lips as he stared off into the distance. 

Gabriel looked awkwardly to the side, frowning as well. “Naomi flipped the car, and then came and took him while you were out… We couldn’t fight her.” 

Dean blinked a bit, feeling his heart drop. Naomi had him. Naomi, the angel who had made Cas into this big, almighty archangel had gotten her disgusting hands on him and was going to torture him. She was going to turn him into something not even close to human. Something Dean never wanted to happen.

“We-” Dean looked around frantically. “We, uh, we gotta go get him.” He said. 

Gabriel chuckled half heartedly. “How are we gonna do that, hot shot?” He asked, looking about as tired as Sam. The both of them looked defeated. 

“I don’t know, but we gotta try.” Dean frowned. “We can’t just abandon him.” 

“He knew the risks, Dean.” Sam stated. “There’s nothing we can do- none of us are powerful enough to take on Heaven’s entire army.” 

“Bullshit!” Dean hissed angrily, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll go, beam me up, Gabriel.”

Sam paused. “I thought you didn’t care about him.” He stated bluntly, frowning. 

“... I-...” Dean frowned, looking away. “I do.” He stated confidently before looking back to Sam. “Now, Gabriel…”

Gabriel frowned, shaking his head. “You’re suicidal.” He let out a weak chuckle. “You sure?”

“Now!” Dean snapped harshly.

Gabriel shook his head, snapping his fingers and Dean disappeared from sight. 

Sam stared at the empty spot where Dean once was. “... He’s gonna die.” He sighed heavily. 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “I think I believe in him.” He said with a small smile. 

Sam looked to Gabriel, raising an eyebrow. “Correction; we’re all gonna die.” 

Gabriel chuckled lightly. “Maybe… Just maybe.” He said and grabbed Sam’s hand before they began their trek out of the woods.


	5. Chapter 5: Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some complications, Dean finally gets his angel back. 
> 
> Hopefully this time it will be for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm making this the last chapter, but I think I'm going to make a second part to this fanfic soon! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, as always! ( ^ u ^ )

Dean grunted a bit as he found himself in a place he had sworn he would never come back to: his childhood home. The same house where Mary had died in, the same goddamn house that John had forced both Sam and him to leave when they had been very young. So young, in fact, that Sam didn’t remember any of it. He didn’t remember this house. All he had ever remembered were the various hotel rooms they had stayed in over the years. That is, up until John had disappeared. 

After Mary’s death when he had only been about four, he had vowed never to come back to this house. Yet- here he was, standing in the living room of the place he never wished to return to. 

He frowned as he took a couple steps towards the kitchen. The entire house was dark and empty, all except the kitchen. The light was on there, and he couple hear a faint humming. As he slowly made his way closer, he could see a blonde haired women. She was the one humming- not only that but she was facing away from him, looking towards the counter. 

Dean felt his heart start to pound in his chest. That women couldn’t be- no, she wasn’t his mother. This was some kind of sick dream he was having. Then again, since when had he started dreaming again? Since when had he started to even sleep? It had been decades since he had so much as laid down in a bed and closed his eyes. 

Dean cleared his throat as he took a step into the kitchen, standing at the far end. He watched as the women jumped a bit and turned around, looking alarmed. 

“Who-” She started, but shook her head and frowned in confusion. 

Dean decided he would cut her off. “Where am I?” He asked, despite how badly he wanted to hug her. It was in fact her- Mary Winchester. His mother. 

Mary blinked a bit, chuckling lightly. “Um, Heaven.” She answered. “My Heaven… How did you get in?” She asked. 

Dean paused for a moment, looking around. Heaven. Ah, so Gabriel had sent him to Heaven. Just not in a place that was particularly helpful. “Long story.” He answered and started looking through the kitchen drawers. After some searching, he pulled out a kitchen knife before turning. 

“What-” Mary shook her head, following Dean as he went to the front door. “Who are you?” She asked. 

Dean turned to her before smiling sadly. “... Guess I’m your son.” He said softly. 

Mary blinked a bit. “Dean?” She asked, taking a step closer and cupped his cheek. “... You got so big.” She chuckled softly. “It’s been so long, longer than you should have been alive… Are you- you’re dead?” 

“No.” He answered flatly. “I’m… I’m a demon, but that’s not important.” Dean quickly pulled Mary into a hug. “I have to go bust my angel buddy out of Heaven jail… I’ll see you one day.” 

Mary frowned as he pulled back and watched him walk out the door. “Good-bye, Dean.” She said softly. 

Dean frowned to himself as he made his way down the road, watching as the scenery suddenly changed and morphed into somewhere else. He wasn’t even on a cement paved road anymore. He was on a dirt road, one that lead it’s way up to an old Roadhouse. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but continued on his way anyways. As he approached the door he frowned as he got trapped in a Devil’s Trap. 

“Really?” He sighed heavily, looking around him. This was friggin’ Heaven, why the hell would that be here? Out of all the places he could have gotten trapped, why here? Why now?

He watched as the doors swung open and a male sporting a mullet walked out. He had a proud smirk on his face, and a shotgun presumably filled with rock salt in his hands. “Well, well. Where’d you wander in from?” The male asked as he raised the shotgun and aimed it at Dean’s face.

Dean frowned at the other male. “Earth.” He answered blandly. “Look, I really don’t have time for this. And since you’re already dead and in Heaven I can’t really kill you so maybe you should just let me go and I won’t drag you to hell when I get out of here.” 

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Now why would I let you go when I can just send your ass back to hell?” He asked. 

Dean sighed heavily. “Because I’m not here for you. I’m here to save an angel from a corrupt Heaven.” He stated, deciding honestly would be better than being sarcastic and telling a bunch of lies. 

Ash looked confused. “So you’re telling me a demon is here to rescue and angel?” 

Dean nodded his head. “Yes.” He answered. 

“And why should I believe that?” He asked, squinting at the demon in front of him. 

“Are you a hunter?” He asked. 

Ash nodded his head.

“Then you would know that I’m the King of Hell. I’m Dean.” He stated. 

Ash seemed to tense a bit, but Dean ignored it and kept talking. 

“Okay. Well, if you’re still updated with what’s happening on Earth then you should know that I’ve skipped out on Hell.” He stated, taking a step forwards so he was just before the line that kept him inside the circle. “Do you want to know why?”

Ash slowly nodded his head. “Why?” He questioned. 

“I guess you could say I’m rebelling.” He stated, shrugging. “Long story short, Heaven’s corrupt, they tried building this super soldier angel out of a human soul, I’m helping that angel out… He rebelled for me. And now Heaven’s got him so I’m here to save his ass.” 

Ash hesitated before he took a step forwards and scuffed the circle away with his shoe. 

Dean sighed heavily as the trap was lifted and he took a step out of the circle. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

“The angel you’re talkin’ about… His name is Castiel, right?” He asked curiously. When Dean nodded, Ash turned and walked into the Roadhouse. 

Dean followed him inside, watching as the other male sat down at the bar and took out a bunch of files. 

“If Heaven took him, then he’s probably in one of these rooms.” Ash said as he handed Dean five files, each labeled with a room number. “It’s where the bigwigs hang out and spend most of their time. 

“... Thanks.” Dean said as he browsed over the files. “Do you happen to know which room Naomi is in?” He asked. 

Ash blinked. “Uh, yeah.” He said and reached forwards, grabbing the file that said ‘room 114’ and put it on top of the others. “That’s her room.”

Dean smiled a bit. “Thanks…” He raised a bit of a brow. “I never caught your name.”

“Ash.” The male replied, smiling back. 

“Well, thanks for your help, Ash.” Dean stated, patting the man’s shoulder and put the files down onto the counter. “Maybe we’ll meet again one day.” He said and headed to the door.

Ash nodded his head. “Be careful out there. Naomi’s one mean bitch, padre.”

Dean paused before he nodded and headed out the door. The demon looked around as the scenery changed and he was in the woods. He frowned and shut his eyes for a moment. He didn’t want to go to anyone else’s Heaven. He needed to find room 114. He needed to find Naomi and beat the bitch’s face in. He needed to rescue Cas. 

When he opened his eyes again, there was a white door in front of him. He blinked a bit, shrugging as he walked forwards and opened it. On the other side was a white hallway, lined with other white doors that had names on them. As Dean walked down the hallway, he looked from side to side, reading the names on the doors. There were a couple of names that looked familiar, but he didn’t open them to check inside. He didn’t bother. He wasn’t here for some reunion with any of his old ‘buddies’, he need to help Cas. 

Dean frowned as he started walking faster down the hall, no longer reading the names. He needed to find numbers. Not names. Goddamn numbers. The male eventually reached numbers after walking down various hallways. This place was like some big office building. An annoyingly big one, in fact. 

“Room 101…” Dean mumbled to himself and rushed down the hallway. It was almost concerning how empty the building seemed to be. This was Heaven, wasn’t it? Shouldn’t it be littered with angels? Shouldn’t there be guards? Maybe they thought people weren’t dumb enough to sneak into Heaven. 

Once he came upon room 114, he hesitated. What was he even expecting? Naomi had already captured Castiel, there was no telling what horrible shit she had already done to him. 

Dean shook his head and swung the door open. Inside, Naomi was standing behind her desk and Castiel was standing in front of her, his back towards Dean.

Naomi raised her brows with interest. “Perfect timing, Dean.” She stated, smiling a cold, sinister smile. “Castiel… Kill him.” She stated coldly.

Dean felt his blood run cold at the statement. She didn’t actually think Cas would do something like that? He let out a weak laugh, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t actually think he’ll do that, do you?”

Castiel slowly turned around to face Dean. Dean blinked at the cold stare he had. He didn’t look even remotely human anymore. There was nothing in his eyes, just a cold, dead, stare. 

Dean took a step back. “Cas.” He stated, frowning when Castiel starting getting closer to him. 

Dean didn’t bother to fight back when Castiel grabbed him and flung him across the room. He grunted when he hit the wall, but got right back up onto his feet, looking to the angel. “Cas, this isn’t you.” He stated, watching from the corner of his eyes as Naomi walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind herself. 

Castiel grabbed Dean and angled his fist back before it collided with Dean’s face. 

Dean grunted in pain as Castiel begun to punch him over and over again. “Cas!” He shouted, but it didn’t get the angel’s attention. The violence just continued until Dean was bloody and sore. 

This had been a stupid idea. What had ever made him think Castiel would be the same after being dragged to Heaven?

Dean frowned as he watched Castiel slip an angel blade from out of his sleeve. His eyes widened. He was really going to kill him. “Cas!” He said again, pausing. “... Stop… I…” 

Castiel seemed to hesitate, his arm raised high above his head, his other hand twisted into Dean’s shirt. 

“Please… I- I love you, Cas…” He said softly. 

Something in Castiel’s eyes changed. The angel blinked as he took a step back, letting go of Dean and the angel blade fell from his hand. He shook his head. “... D-Dean?” He questioned, looking confused as he looked around. 

The angel fell to his knees, his hands holding his head as if he had a migraine. 

“Cas,” Dean said and walked forwards. He kneeled on the ground in front of him, a look of concern in his eyes. “Are you okay, buddy?” 

Castiel looked to Dean, his eyes glossed over with tears. Slowly, tears begun to fall from his eyes as he looked to the demon. Something was different. It wasn’t the same look the angel had given him when he had first seen him as an angel, and it certainly wasn’t the brainwashed look the angel had given him only a few minutes ago. 

It was something… Human. He looked human. 

“Dean… I almost killed you… I’m so sorry.” Castiel mumbled, the tears running down his cheeks as he looked down, his arms moving to wrap around Dean’s neck. He held on for dear life, crying into Dean’s shoulder.

The demon was stunned, blinking softly. “... Um, I hate to break the moment… But we should leave.” He stated. 

Castiel nodded and pulled back and suddenly pressed his fingers to the others forehead, healing him. 

Dean blinked a bit, smiling softly. “Thanks.” He said gratefully. “... Now let’s get the hell outta here.” 

\---

“Home sweet home.” Dean said as he looked around at the trees and then to the empty road. They were in the middle of nowhere, but that’s okay. He blinked a bit when Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and pulled him as close as physically possible. It was nice, but a surprise. A pleasant surprise.

Dean chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist in return. “I missed you too, buddy.”

Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck, trying to keep the tears back. He awkwardly pulled away and looked down at the road. “... I remember.” He mumbled. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking confused. “What? Remember what, Cas?” He asked curiously. 

“Everything.” He answered simply, looking to Dean’s eyes. “When we were human, when I was turned into an angel- everything.” He said softly. 

Dean didn’t know what to say, he could only stare at the angel in front of him. He had almost hoped that Castiel would never remember their past. He had just wanted them to be able to fall in love again, to have a normal life- but who was he kidding? Himself. 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “It’s my fault that you’re a demon… I… I’m really sorry, Dean.” 

Dean blinked, shaking his head. “Cas… I don’t blame you.” He stated, grabbing Castiel’s hands and held them tightly in his own. 

“No-” Castiel tore his hands out of Dean’s, taking a step back. “It is my fault. If I hadn’t insisted on staying out late that night, you would have never died. Crowley would have never approached us, and if I hadn’t pushed it you would have never made that deal with him.” 

“Neither of us had believed he was really a demon, Cas. C’mon. It’s no one’s fault.” Dean said with a frown. He didn’t want to argue about this. It was the past, it was over. 

“I… It is someone’s fault, Dean. It’s mine.” He stated, frowning. 

Dean sighed heavily, taking a step towards Castiel, but the other disappeared into thin air. He frowned, glaring at the spot where the angel had once stood. Friggin’ angels. 

\---

After a month of Castiel disappearing Dean figured the angel wasn’t coming back. He at least hoped Castiel was smart enough to go to one far off corner of the planet and hide himself from Heaven. 

“I think it’s a werewolf.” Sam said from where he was seat on the other side of the room. 

Dean looked to him. He had decided to stay with his brothers little ‘Team Free Will’, and the three of them had been hunting for the past couple of weeks. They had figured that if they couldn’t take out Heaven, they might as well be doing something productive with their time. 

“Oh, yeah?” Dean questioned, despite having no interest whatsoever in hunting at the moment. He looked at the spell book in front of him, it being open to the particular page where it talked about summoning a celestial being. It was a dumb idea, especially seeing one of the main ingredients needed was part of the angel’s grace that you were trying to summon. Another lost cause. 

“Dean,” Sam said, trying to get his attention, but it didn’t work. The younger Winchester rose from his seat and went over to Dean. “He’ll come back when he’s ready.” He said, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Dean blinked and looked to Sam, instantly shutting the book. “... I doubt that.” He muttered as he looked down to the book on the desk. 

Sam shook his head. “He will.” He said again before turning and headed towards the kitchen in the small motel. He grabbed both himself and Dean a beer. After placing Dean’s in front of him, he went and sat across the room again, Gabriel next to him doing research. 

\---

Two months passed and the three of them became too busy hunting that they no longer, or rarely, thought of Castiel. They just all figured the angel was fine, on some island hiding from Heaven. 

Finally, though, they had a break from hunting and they had decided to spend their time on break in a small town in New Mexico. They rented a nice little motel room that had two beds. Dean stay out most nights due to Sam and Gabriel wanting ‘alone time’. Which was fine by him. He didn’t need to sleep anyways. 

Right now, though, he was laying back in his bed in the room. Sam and Gabriel were down at some bar, ‘hanging out’. Meaning they were drinking as a failed attempt to get drunk. 

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes and listened to the background noise that the TV provided for him. It was nice, relaxing. Something he hadn’t had in a very long time. 

The male jumped up when he heard a small noise coming from the edge of his bed. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he sat up and saw Castiel standing there. 

The angel had a small smile on his lips. “... Hello, Dean.” He greeted softly. 

Dean blinked a bit, not able to help the smile that graced his lips. “Hey, Cas… Long time no see.” 

Castiel nodded, walking around and went to sit next to Dean on the bed. He looked to the male, pausing a bit. “... I love you too.” He stated. 

Dean blinked, blushing a bit. He chuckled a bit. “... Better late than never, right?” 

Castiel smiled and grabbed Dean, pulling him into a kiss. 

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel’s waist. He never wanted to let go of him, never wanted to lose the other again. When Castiel pulled back, he almost whined. 

“... I… I’m sorry. For leaving.” The angel stated, keeping his arms around Dean’s neck. It seemed like the other needed him to keep hugging. 

“It’s fine.” Dean shook his head, placing his head on Castiel’s shoulder, deciding that if Castiel was going to leave him again he wanted to remember the feeling of hugging the angel. “... Lets just put it in the past?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes…. I’d like to move forwards with our future instead…” He said softly. 

“Our future.” Dean repeated. “That sounds nice.” 

“Indeed.” Castiel said with a nod.


End file.
